Karwenz Mist
Karwenz Mist is the younger brother of Roland Mist and is now a Demon Prince. Personality History Karwenz Mist was born in the year AD 1506. He showed signs of Intelligence from a very young age, being able walk and starting to speak at only 1 month old. He started reading when he was one year old. In the year AD1518, when the Beastmen and Demons invaded simultaneously to steal from the prosperous human world, the Mist Country started a full-out campaign against them. Going by tradition, the East battle line was led by Prince Roland while the West battle line was led by Prince Karwenz. At that time, both Princes were only 12 years old. On the same year, Karwenz invaded the Holy Church Headquarters and killed countless guards to rescue the locked up Roland. This incident came to be known as the ‘Bloodshed of Baine’. Also, if Roland is a growth-type prodigy, then Karwenzwould be the incredible-type prodigy. Being both a Mage and a Warrior, he reached Gold-rank for both fields early on in his life. By the age of 12, he was already a double Legend. If Roland is the Holy Church's one-in-three-hundred-years prodigy, then Karwenz would be the entire Eich Continent's one-in-a-thousand-years prodigy. AD1520, 376 years ago, after being trapped in the capital for 15 months, all of the rations and supplies were running out. It wasn’t long before the human kingdom Mist Country’s final capital Diffindor was broken through by the human alliance army. Prince Roland led all of the remaining guards to fight to their death while Prince Karwenz has disappeared completely. That year, both of the Princes were 14 years old. Later the missing Karwenz appeared once again. This time, he really colluded with the Demon army and started his revenge against the world of humans and the Holy Church. All in all, the war lasted for 16 years. Numerous human kingdoms were destroyed because of the war and the entire human society was plunged into hell. In the end, the Demon army was destroyed and Karwenz was banished back to hell by the Holy Church. The Holy Church also ended up conducting a massive reorganization its internal structure. Karwenz is a Demonic Offspring. Or rather, although he is a human, he is the person chosen by the Chaos Abyss. Karwenz is also an Aurora Knight. His Nightmare is able to transform freely between an Ice Dragon and an Ice Behemoth. In normal times though, it would assume the form of the Snow Woman. His Soul Imprint is called: "The Seal of Unlimited Courage" The more Karwenz believes in himself to more powerful it is. (Shounen Manga Hero- Style) God rank? Great Demon Lord? Won’t they all die if I slice off their heads? As long as they can die and feel pain, what’s the difference? (Karwenz´ Words, after gaining Soul Imprint) "Two years ago, when the East Mist Communal Country was on the verge of destruction with enemies already invading the capital, they were still able to counterattack from the brink of destruction. Did you really think that little Reyne could accomplish that by herself?" When mentioning that king, even Karwenz, who wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone, began to show signs of panic. "Yep, I intend to summon that ancient king from four hundred years ago! He’s definitely the only one who can counter you! In front of his grand power, even you, Karwenz, will be nothing more than a weak child!" Perhaps, due to his willfulness, Karwenz could be promoted to his level in such a brief time. No goods, no bads, everything was whether fun or not fun. Should the mood be good, he would put down a few chess pieces, and dispatch several cadres of his to rebuild the Mist Kingdom, should the mood be bad, he would flip the table and do nothing, in a sense, this trait of Karwenz was, in fact, the nature of Chaos. "The flawless Chaos demon", "the blue-eyed boy of the Chaos", "the loved child of the Goddess of Chaos(whoever dared to call him so had been dead for long)", all of these were the monikers gained by the Karwenz in the under plane. Doing things in a capricious style, yet able to smile like an innocent kid when creating disasters of which even the demons couldn’t bear the sight, this son of the abyss who was completely in-character for Chaos, had made tremendous feats in just three hundred years. Stepping over countless corpses, he ascended to the highest sanctuary. He had now earned an, even more, resound name --- the supreme ruler of the Chaos, the 14th existence of God level in Chaos faction. Powers and Abilities Relationships